


【将军Lx花魁月】光之物语

by XtMin



Category: L月 - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Japan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtMin/pseuds/XtMin
Summary: 夜神月以为L已经死了，所有人都这么认为，但是L回来了。





	【将军Lx花魁月】光之物语

**Author's Note:**

> ※L＝筱枫院家继  
原文老福特  
深夜开车  
请上车的乘客系好安全带，我们即将出发，目前车速0km/h，最快车速可达400km/h。  
前往目的地幼儿园的旅客请下车，请勿乘坐错误班次，谢谢配合。

夜深人寂，不知过了多久，似乎有一只微热的手掌抚过他的额头、脸颊，然后轻轻握住他放在背面上的手。

四周很安静，除了淡淡的呼吸声。夜神月的心跳突然急速起来，名为冀希、喜悦和害怕的复杂情绪像喷泉似的冲出心腔，直上喉头。他不敢睁开眼睛，告诉自己再一会儿、再一会儿……也许这个人就会再多留一段时间，握住自己的那只手的温暖，也会再多残留一会儿。他怕一睁开眼睛，就又是如镜花水月，一切都成为泡沫消散。

似乎有一声低低的叹息，然后他的唇上便蜻蜓点水似的，感受到一个温软轻盈、又饱裹着深深珍爱眷恋的吻。

衣物窸窣，手上的温度一下撤去。他心下一慌，睁开眼睛，同时急急地伸出手，抓住了一片光滑柔软的衣料。那是怎样一种想要感激上苍的心情？当眼底模模糊糊倒映出那个熟悉的身形时，他的心腔狠狠震动，眼眶霎时一热。

“在这里，多呆一会儿……就再一会儿……”他低低地说，恳求似的。手却依然紧抓着对方的衣摆不放。

没想到把人吵醒了的筱枫院家继惊讶之余又是茫然，他依言又坐了回去，想要握住夜神月紧紧抓住自己衣摆的手。

以为这一次又是要被对方推开，夜神月立刻一个使力坐了起来，另一只手臂勾住筱枫院家继的脖子，倾身用力抱住他，紧紧的，紧紧的……两人的身体无限贴合，他将额头靠在对方肩上，闻着他身上那熟悉又令人心安的熏香。

“这一回不许离开。”他命令似的开口，不容抗拒的语气下隐藏着深深的恐惧。

筱枫院家继僵了僵，抬起手扶住他的肩，却听耳边又突然响起一句：“不许再推开我！”

他微愣，反应过来的同时好笑又是心疼。他回搂住自动投怀送抱的夜神月，在他看不见的地方挑起嘴角，露出一个高兴又是无奈的笑来，然后又在他背上一下一下慢慢的安抚，温声回答：“是的，不离开了。”

夜神月似乎是不大相信，抬起头侧过脸看他：“不离开了？”

筱枫院家继：“嗯，不走了。”

两人对视良久，一个表达深深的怀疑，另一个努力使自己的眼神看上去真挚真挚再真挚，好证明自己的确不会离开。

“我不信！”夜神月气答，倾身吻住对方的嘴唇，然后松开，“我不信！”然后又吻上。

筱枫院着实是震惊的，他没想夜神月会是这种反应。或者说，他没想到自己的失踪，会给这个人带来这样大的情绪影响。

他很明白清醒状态下的夜神月内心的情绪再怎么翻滚腾涌也是不会表现出来的，所以他该感激现在夜神月还是以为自己在做梦，而让自己终于能仔仔细细清清楚楚的看明白这个喜欢把什么都藏进心里的人的内心。

滑进他口腔的舌头湿滑温软，仿佛试探似的，一点一点舔舐着他的舌侧，勾卷着他的舌头，然后时轻时重地吸吮，啃咬。像是要抓紧时间表达所有热烈的情意似的，夜神月的力道有些偏重，带着抹绝望的珍惜。

筱枫院家继任由对方作乱，或者说他乐意纵容对方点起不该点的，已经被保存了将近四个月，即将燃烧的火焰。他只是抬起手扣住夜神月的后脑，然后回应他那几乎要将所有氧气都耗尽的吻。

在唇舌交缠的同时，夜神月的手探入筱枫院家继的羽衣下，摸索着他的后背，往后腰滑下去。在寻找到腰带的扣结时，他的动作顿了顿，然后鼓起勇气一般，抖着手指解开它。同时褪下对方的羽衣和小袖。

筱枫院低下眼看着夜神月低垂着的的睫毛，那每一下细微的颤动，都像柔软的羽毛，在他心里一下一下划出酥痒的感觉来。长时激烈的交吻，让夜神月觉得头脑昏沉，他想着自己大概是睡得更深，使得梦境也愈发稳定具有实感了。于是又祈愿这个梦能再长一点。

两人气喘吁吁地分开，碍于羞耻之心，夜神月低着眼，并不敢看筱枫院此刻是什么表情。他的目光随着自己移动的手转到自己的腰带上，他觉得连呼吸都是在颤抖，他清楚自己要干什么——起码在梦里回答筱枫院家继：自己并不反感他的触碰甚至是行房事，也能主动、能回应。以及自己心里也有他的位置。

他不知道，此刻筱枫院家继看着他的目光到底是多么暗沉，蕴蓄着多少涌动的情愫，饱含着多么直接炽热的欲-望。

他的手指沿着腰带上沿滑到身后的结上，拉住布带轻轻一扯，然后一圈一圈松开，褥衣便层层的松散，露出细长的脖颈、诱人的锁骨……从肩头滑下。

做足了心理准备，他才敢将手搭上筱枫院家继的肩膀，用了点力将他推倒在褥垫上。自然，要这样轻易推到对方，那必定是被纵容着的，不过夜神月一时也想不到这点，他只是跨坐到对方腰上，然后才抬起眼，看向筱枫院家继的脸。

屋内烛火通明，他才能勉强看清一切，包括被自己坐在身下的，筱枫院家继那让他心脏猛跳的眼神——像要随时都要将他拆吃入肚似的。

于是他忍不住呐呐，有些羞耻的叫出了对方的名字：“家继……”

只这两个字刚落下，他便明显的感觉到，原本坐在臀下有了反应的部位，迅速坚挺起来，灼热的温度从那清晰地传递上来。他脸上一下子烧了起来，直烧到脖颈以下——即使是梦，这也太过真实，让他忍不住怀疑了！

夜神月下意识地弹起上身远离，可又死死克制自己，觉得什么都该做到底。他移开视线，不敢看筱枫院家继的神情，然后奔赴刑场似的闭了闭眼，又睁开。红着脸低头，睫毛一颤一颤的，哆嗦着呼吸，皱眉纠结又小心翼翼地地对准那根滚烫粗硬的阴-茎，颤巍巍地坐下去……

筱枫院家继一直在心里焦躁催促着。然而看到这里却没忍住，笑了一声，他眼疾手快地把住夜神月的腰胯，一个翻转就调换了一个姿势，将人压在身下，同时低哑着嗓子笑语：“是我没有教好你，就这样鲁莽直接地坐下来，绝对要受伤的……你受得了？”

被“嘲笑”的夜神月恼意上头，在脑袋里一下炸开，他瞪着筱枫院家继，咬牙威胁：“闭嘴！”

然而这声威胁完全没有起到它该有的作用，反而让这个男人愉悦地低笑起来：“我很开心，真的很开心……”他说着，拨弄挑逗着夜神月：“让我明白不是只有我一个人在付出感情。”

“少，少废话！要做快做，不做拉倒！”夜神月恶声恶气地低吼，环住他脖子的手往下一扯，然后又是迎上去，细细点点地轻吻起来。

筱枫院家继一声轻笑，咬了咬他耳朵，然后黏黏湿湿地舔了舔，十分满意地感觉到他浑身一震。他知道夜神月身上所有的敏感点，知道怎么撩拨这个人会让他最快沦陷。他等不及慢慢来了，难得主动的夜神月是那么的诱惑，再加上那一副强装镇定硬气的表情，他觉得自己血管都要炸了！于是他打算用最快的速度做完前戏，开拓好将要承受他的，紧致湿滑的甬道，然后……

然后将这个人好好压在身下，享用几遍……

在夜神月被伺候得昏昏沉沉，涣散着视线时，他感觉酸胀的后ˉ穴一松，然后便是某根火热坚硬的粗壮物什顶住了自己。

他登时清醒了一半，想起来竹千代还睡在旁边，他急着拍了拍筱枫院家继的手臂：“什……等……轻一点，竹千——唔！”

柱体缓缓推进的感觉十分清晰，上头乱跳的青筋也仿佛在自己脑子里跳动，一下一下，震得他神志发昏。

“慢……呜啊——疼……”他抓紧了对方的手臂，然后昏昏的思绪在感到疼痛那一刹那一下子全部回笼、清晰、通顺。为什么会痛？为什么所有感觉都那么清晰？为什么自己能这么理智的思考？为什么这一次“筱枫院家继”没有和以前的梦一样消失或者推开自己？？？

所以……是……真的……？？？？

他一下子抵住筱枫院家继的胸膛，瞪大眼：“你不是——啊啊——！！”还没来得及阻止，对方就一个眼疾手快，直接把住他的腰胯，一个用力下沉，那根火热粗壮的柱体便缓慢而坚定地，以一种不可抑制的形式与速度进入。

灼热的，粗壮的，深深地破开他、填满他，几乎是要破开胃，顶到他喉咙，将他整个贯穿、劈开。

筱枫院家继咧嘴对他一笑：进去了就不好出来了，夜神月明白对方的意思。

他怒！这个混蛋！竟然趁他毫无防备……！！！

他毫无规律地喘息着，压抑着，出口骂道：“骗子……”微微一动，钉在体内的硬热也跟着摩擦一番，让他又忍不住呜咽一声，僵在筱枫院家继身下，踟蹰于现状，怎么都不敢动了。

又酸、又烫、又胀、又痳……啊啊，是了，自己怎么会这么傻，认为这感觉是在做梦，还那么丢脸的，那么丢脸的拉着这个人的衣服不许他走？！！！

送羊入狼口啊！！

“你！……”夜神月张口急促地呼吸，想要快些适应被进入的撑胀的窒息感，“你既然……没有死……装什么唔嗯，别动别动……”他抽了一口气，哽了一下，“疼——”

“我可什么都没做，是你先误会我……是梦境的。”筱枫院家继艰难地忍着，穴腔柔滑湿热的软肉紧紧包裹着他，吮吸着他，紧紧地，让他额头也浸出一层细汗，舒爽又艰辛到无以言表。

他笑喘口气，揶揄道：“几个月没有碰过月君，月君那里可是更紧了啊！”他说着，试探地挺动一下，换来夜神月慌乱的抱紧，以及一声无措的低吟。

似乎是渐渐习惯了被侵入的尺寸，夜神月没有再多说什么，只是瞪了他一眼，然后却主动抬起上半身，咬住了他的喉结。

“！”

没想到这个人主动起来竟然这么折磨人，筱枫院家继直接掰开对方的腿，将人的腰再抬高一些，一个深顶，在夜神月发出任何声音前堵住了他的唇，把那一声破碎的低呼吞入肚中，“竹千代还睡在旁边呢……”他调戏着又是一个深挺，见这人果然咬着下唇死死压抑，然后瞪着眼角通红的、泛着水光的眼睛，控诉责备地望着他。

啊啊，真是……诱人犯罪呐，这样的月，让人忍不住深深埋藏。绝对，绝对不能给别人窥见！只有我，只是我才能知道，才能欣赏到，这么可口的月君。

完全不知道自己父亲大人和母亲大人在做什么和谐运动的小竹千代依旧瘫着短四肢安安稳稳地打着小呼，偶尔被一两声大动静吵得眉头一皱，可是很快又睡了过去：小孩子一旦进入深度睡眠，果然就是雷打不动。

今夜，注定没有人能拯救在狼口下挣扎的夜神月。

……

他们肢体交缠、肌肤相贴，忘情的摩挲着。滚烫的汗水似乎要蒸成水汽，沿着身体肌肉的纹理滑下、滴落，灼烫在对方的皮肤上。后背、腰、腿，却都被对方有力的臂膀紧锁桎梏住，只能软着被迫地随着对方每一次的大力挺入剧烈颠簸。

“月君……”筱枫院家继黏黏糊糊地吻着咬着他的耳朵，也不知夜神月听没听见，他闻着对方身上的味道，然后在那白皙的侧颈留下一个牙印，“……爱你……我爱你。”

后穴里头似乎慢慢的都是汁水，发着淫靡的滋咕声，随着缠着绞着的软肉，均匀地润湿到那粗烫的硬挺上。夜神月抖着嘴皮，忍不了他的力道，嘴里断断续续夹杂着呻-吟说着不成调的话，求着喊着要慢下来。他觉得自己快要被开膛破肚，粗烫的茎柱在他体内像利刃一样驰骋，磨出一阵又一阵让他忍不住发颤，忍不住退缩的，灭顶的快感。

“不要……慢嗯，慢点——呜呜——”他攥紧被褥，感觉对方的手在自己汗湿的后背轻柔地安抚，可是身下可怜巴巴，被迫张大嘴的小口所承受的攻击却一点也不温柔。他的腿无力地搭在筱枫院家继的腰上，随着动作一颠一颠的。

穴腔被狰狞粗硬的性-器来回碾磨，不受控制地规律地收缩夹紧，像个快要坏掉的肉套子似的，讨好般的按摩着，伺候着。

……被彻底填满了，快要被撑破了。没有一次像这样，没有一次像这样激烈，夜神月移了移视线，看着专注沉迷，又十分眷恋欢喜的，一声一声呼唤着“月”的筱枫院家继——像个孩子一样啊，得到糖的孩子。

“我的……我的……月是我的，我一个人的！”对方突然加快速度，一下一下大力到极致，在最后一个字落下时就是一个深深的幹入。

“呃啊——！”深处被用力的幹到，夜神月没忍住松开了紧咬的牙口，不可抑制的含糊粘腻的呻吟一下从齿间窜出，“呜嗯……不要了，家……家继——家继！！”

浑身一颤，眼前就是一片白芒，夜神月松了口气，竭力地喘息着，失神地看着屋顶。

高-潮过后的后穴还在颤抖着死命地绞紧，往里头咬着吞着吸着，穴肉夹挟着他紧缩吞吐，拒绝着、挽留着，不许他离开，也不想他深入，一寸一寸死命地缠紧，想要让他缴械。筱枫院家继被激得头皮发麻，极其费力地拔出，和层层软肉摩擦，然后就着这阵紧缩的势头再一个狠狠地幹入。

夜神月一瞪眼，“呃——啊啊——！！”

他张着嘴，声音却一下像被卡住似的，身体略略绷紧，眼神失焦，没了声音，调整好一会儿，长长的，含糊湿热的哭喊才磨砺着喉咙冲出。他的上身猛地一弹仰翻，然后彻地无力地软泥一样深深陷入被褥里。他喘了口气，眼角被刺激得淌下一串泪来。

“呜嗯……不要……不要了……啊——住……呜呜——嗯！”

怎么可以，怎么可以，在这种时候……高潮过后最敏感的时候，最敏感的地方，折磨人？

他看着他，叫着他，声音里隐约有着哭腔，湿湿的控诉的眼神望着他，让筱枫院家继心下一颤。

他下身一胀，更加难以忍耐，吐了口浊气，在夜神月耳边哑着嗓音低语，“叫我的名字”

“家，家继……”

筱枫院家继低笑一声，深喘一口气，在他屁股上色情的揉了一把，然后捏着他的臀瓣，在湿漉漉的水声中抽出，连带着裹紧他的软肉一起往外扯，只到一半，那狰狞滚烫，即将喷薄的柱体，便重重顶进，劈开他的肉道，深深到了底。

“啊啊！”

他一下抓紧筱枫院的手臂，仰头喘叫，觉得内脏都是一颤。骇人的粗壮逼走他体内仅剩的空气，在他穴内研磨打圈，他低低哭喘着呜咽，筱枫院家继的唇瓣带着吐出的热气重新拂到他耳廓上，粘稠的水声连同他的话一并在耳边泛滥：“再叫一遍……”

夜神月的唇抖了抖，闭紧眼，急促的吸了几口气，才下定决心似的又喊一声：“家继……啊——！！！”

又是一下狠撞，水声伴着阴茎猛然而深狠地被顶入后穴最深处的时候，夜神月的耳边便像敲钟似的，“咚——”地一声炸响，他不由浑身一个哆嗦，觉得酥麻感从被狠幹内腔深处开始，扩散至全身。

他的脚趾蜷缩绷紧，被折磨的穴腔无力抽搐一下，麻胀麻胀、酸酸的。

“再叫我……”他的下巴被擒住，筱枫院家继极具侵略性和充满欲望的眼神直望入他眼底。

这一回夜神月学聪明了，摇了摇头，不肯叫了。

筱枫院家继紧捏了捏他的手臂，俩人额头抵额头，只是深情地望着他，望到他眼里、他心底……“叫我，月君，再叫我一声，我想听月君的声音。”

夜神月又是没忍住，心软了，颤颤着，试探着喊：“……家，家继——呜啊！！”

又是一下，接下来几乎是下意识的，一下之后夜神月便像个被操控的人偶，颤着声音又叫：“家继……家继……家继……”感觉到对方应声一下一下地幹进来，夜神月挺起身，边呜咽着的同时边吻了吻他的侧颈，然后是喉结，然后是嘴唇……一下一下轻轻的痒痒的，再到眼皮，耳廓……

“家继，家继……”他夹紧了对方的腰，抱紧对方的被，在他耳边也同样低低地说：“你也是我的，我一个人的，家继，你是我的……”

！！！

筱枫院家继浑身一震，下身涨疼涨疼，他知道自己快要极限了。

身下那东西愈发硬了，愈发烫了，在他穴腔里膨胀，压得他心腔沉重，难以呼吸，胀得逼走他肺中仅有的氧气。

“唔——别，别再……嗯变大……呜嗯——”夜神月发着呜咽似的呻-吟，那上头的青筋乱跳，磨他着他湿软热辣的内壁，让他快要说不出话来。

带哭腔的声音过于刺激，他再也没忍住，顶着穴腔，狠狠捣幹起来。大力的冲刺似乎要撞散夜神月的灵魂，他只能死死抱紧对方，然后在情欲堆积下达到再一次高-潮的同时，也感觉到一股滚烫打入身体深处：终于，结束了啊……

筱枫院家继将他搂在怀里，两人低低的，交错着声音喘息。

他拨了拨夜神月湿答答粘在鬓角和脖子里的头发，在他额头留下一吻，“我是你的，一直都是。”

“当然……当然是我的，不是我的，你还想找别人不成？”夜神月休息够了，推他一把，冷笑：“起来，我们先算个帐……唔！！你！”感觉到体内的东西又开始苏醒膨胀，他惊讶的一瞪眼，然后便是一阵乱推。

“你……你给我出去，不可以，不能唔……嗯……”随着他的推搡逃避，体内的物什又开始蹭起他来。

“我怎么可能找别人，嗯？况且我好不容易回来，再加上看见你这么喜欢我，我怎么可以只做一次？”他轻轻的顶了顶，原本消停下来而依旧敏感着的软肉，感觉到夜神月腔道的配合绞缩，在夜神月惊恐的眼神下开始下一次征伐。

月亮已经转西，快要从夜幕落下，新御所外的守夜女中们眼观鼻鼻观心，当做什么也听不见，只是那一张张同样羞红的脸诉说着某种不可言说的事情。

果然……小别胜新婚啊，将军和夫人今天晚上比以往任何一次还要激烈呢……真不知道夫人还撑不撑得住，这听上去都已经不知道几遍了……

也许今天之后，她们可以再来一个小公主或小公子？

将军回来到了新御所之后有一会儿，藤原局才赶了过来，一听到里面的动静，愣愣的站在门口，红起了脸。彻底消了进去拜见的念头。

几个御舔寝试探着问：“少主还睡在里面，是不是要，要抱出来？”时，藤原也只是给了一个凉凉的眼神，幽幽的说，“你们听这动静，谁敢进去把少主抱出来的，那就谁去。”

众人面面相觑，没一个人敢站出来：笑话，这档子事儿谁敢进去打扰，一个不小心让将军不愉快了就是要命了。

至于少主……小孩子睡的沉……大概没有事吧……？反正尴尬的只是夫人和将军……

……

屋内弥散着一股甜腻粘稠的味道，喘息和低吟依旧绵绵不绝。

数不清这是第几次，肚子里胀胀的，都是对方的液体。

昏睡前还在做着，醒过来还在做着，晕了做，没晕继续做……夜神月觉得自己真的是要死了，真的。他没有力气再阻止筱枫院家继作乱，只能瘫在那里任由对方动手动脚。

骨头酸疼，腰部也麻麻的软软的没了力气，特别是那处的感觉更是……在对方又一个深刺之后，他忍不住一个攥紧被褥，穴腔不受控制的收缩再收缩，紧紧绷住，想要阻止筱枫院在他体内继续作乱，然而这样的紧致却并没有成功让人慢下速度，反而更加刺激到了对方，让他更加用力地大开大合幹弄起来。

“什！什么……呜家……家继——！！”他浑身忍不住腾地一下绷紧，在感受到体内狰狞滚烫的柱体一下顶到从未被开拓的最里处时，一下腾空挺直了上身，将背反弓起一个弧度，无意间将胸前的茱萸送到了对方面前，在他毫无防备时，乳尖便一下子又被含住，轻咬、拉扯舔弄……夜神月一缩，泛红的眼角一下子大颗大颗滚落几滴泪水，他忍不住哭喊起来：“不要——不要了……嗯……家，家继——不行，我受不——呜啊～”

话到末尾又是一个深入，尾音便一下子上扬，带着湿湿模糊的哭泣般的颤音。又一次颤颤高潮过后，夜神月再也泄不出什么，只能软软的倒回被褥里。然后便是，然后便是出乎他意料、超出他承受的，在被刺入那处的同时，硬烫的头部又是狠狠的碾磨。他张着嘴骤然一阵吸气，然后一哽，窒息似的停顿了好久，才终于吐息着发出一串浓腻的哽咽。

这个……体力好得让人想要抽死他的混蛋……！！

他低低的抽噎，在心里乱骂，什么话也说不出口，只能一个劲儿地摇头，传达着自己难以承受的信息……伴随着哭腔似的呜呜的呻-吟，他的指尖狠狠陷入对方的肩窝。

筱枫院家继最后一次结束，在他体内泄出的时候，他只能呜呜地发出一些低噎，哑着嗓子叫了一声“家继”，神志混乱，眼皮半瞌，显然是被烫醒的。

一只暖烫的手抚了抚他的额头，拭去将要滴落的汗水，筱枫院家继低头吻了吻他，觉得又是自己没控制好，做过了头，又想着明天大概又是一番鸡飞狗跳，他笑了一笑：鸡飞狗跳也是不错的，起码是月陪着他一起鸡飞狗跳。

他动了动，打算从对方身体内退出。肠肉被牵扯的感觉让夜神月一颤，以为筱枫院家继又要再来一次，当下就彻底不肯了，拍着打着喊着闹着：“不要了，真的……已经……不行了，呜家继……不要呜……”

他的眼角湿润，没有力气再睁开，模模糊糊睡过去前只是下意识地反抗。

“是，是的不做了，我们不做了，月安心睡吧……”筱枫院家继握住他乱拍乱打的手，安抚着哄着，然后两只手臂分别揽住他的后背和膝弯，让人一个抱起来，放到旁边。

看了看累得睡着的夜神月，又看了看还是睡着的竹千代，他叹口气，拖起已经一片狼藉的，湿漉漉仿佛一绞就有水的睡褥，认命地收拾起来。

然后一切妥当之后，他将人又抱回新的睡褥上，盖好被子——天知道这是他从小到大第一次主动铺床。

天已经微亮，外面的人都已经端着水盆衣物等候。筱枫院家继俯身，在睡得死沉的儿子和妻子（？）额上各亲了一口，然后走出内室，叫了人进来，在外间更衣洗漱，顺便让人不许打扰夜神月休息后，精神抖擞的去朝议了。

至于之后会不会被打被罚跪被骂……到时候再说……反正月君已经是我的了，永远是我的了！！！

于是在那天早上，所有人看到的是一个笑容灿烂到诡异吓人的将军。

于是在那之后一天的晚上御台所依旧没能起床，将军只能抱着褥子站在内室门外的可怜巴巴的样子又打破了大奥女中的三观，成了她们新一轮茶前饭后的话题（当然是仅属于大奥内的，和私下的）


End file.
